шαя
by Google Cat
Summary: Mirah isn't like anyone else in the Fayz and she's only 4 years old. She's a 'Freak' as you might say. When she's found wandering outside of her home, Sam takes her under his wing. And with possessions of powers, Caine wants her on his side and will do anything to learn more about her. One question rings through the Fayz: How can one little girl start a war?


**MIRAH **

The first few days she assumed her parents were on yet another business trip. Maybe to another state or even across the ocean. A week was all the 7 year old assumed. Although, she was shocked no one came to watch her. Make sure she was fed, went to school, or even go to bed when she was supposed to. She'd decided to enjoy her time reading, but soon got bored and went to watch television. She didn't notice anything weird. Her family didn't have cable and they watched videos and movies they already owned. Nothing seemed strange at first.

Mirah watched as many movies as she could cram, but kept away from the movies her parents watched. She would always be scolded if she even touched the case. But she got bored. She wasn't easily kept. She could concentrate on only one thing for a very long time. Mirah had gotten bored. There was no computer in her home. Mirah was bored and lonely. She soon decided to nap, but ended up waking up the next day.

The first week passed quietly. Mirah didn't know why her parents hadn't returned, she had become scared. Too scared to leave the safety of her room, but she got bored yet again.

Now she was out back, sitting on the porch swing, watching the sky. Mirah tapped her fingers on her knee and she sighed in boredom. Frowning, she stood and wandered around the back yard, wishing she wasn't alone and then, just like that, she heard barking coming from behind her. She turned to see a small dog, a jolly dog. He was black and brown with a pink nose and brown eyes. He ran to her and she freaked, running away. The dog whimpered and Mirah looked at it, confused, "What's wrong little doggy?" she asked and he barked kindly. The dog leaped to his pack and startled her, knocking her to her butt. He ran over to her and licked her face, making her giggle.

Mirah sat up and pushed the dog away, "Why do you lick me?" she giggled, her voice small and young. The dog barked and ran in a circle, seeming to ignore her question. Mirah pouted, "I asked you a question!" the dog stopped and growled. Mirah wailed, "Bad! Bad dog! No growl!" She closed her eyes as the dogs growl rose into a bark and then it stopped. Mirah opened her eyes, the dog was gone. "Doggy?" she whispered. The dog reappeared, his tongue lolling. The dog just appeared in front of her, "Doggy go away." She whispered, staring at the dog. The dog whimpered, then was gone. Mirah screamed, "Ahhh!" she closed her eyes and put her hands over the eyelids. She curled into a ball, confused. Why was this dog appearing and disappearing, "Mommy," she whimpered.

"There, there, my little angel. The doggy didn't mean to scare you."

Mirah opened her eyes, "Mommy?" she asked. The figure that looked like her mother bent over and picked her up, cradling her like a baby.

"Where's daddy?" Mirah asked feeling comforted. Her father appeared out of thin air,

"I'm right here, sweety."

Mirah was shocked and started wailing. She dropped to the ground and ran from the back yard, her parents had disappeared. She ran to the front door, but couldn't reach the lock. She jumped at it, trying to get out, but could. She screamed a tantrum scream that shook the house. Her mother reappeared and opened the door, "Be safe." Her mother whispered. Mirah ran out of the house and down the street, racing towards the woods. Reaching the woods and leaned against a tree and slid to the ground, weeping. Her parents had come and gone at her command, or emotions. She was scared and unsure. She cradled herself.

"Why are you here all alone?" came a voice of a boy. Mirah looked up, her face red from her crying. She was scared this was another figment of her imagination, "Go away!" she wailed, he didn't budge.

"Now why would I leave you all alone?" he helped her to her feet and crouched a little to look her in the eye, "Don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you. My name is Sam. What's your name?" Mirah took her sleeve and wiped at her eyes, "Mirah."

"What's wrong?" he asked, Mirah shrugged.

"Are you lost?"

Mirah nodded. Sam lifted her up, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Came a quiet reply.

"Ok then, is it ok if I carry you back you Perdio Beach?"

Mirah had been to Perdio beach before, so she nodded.

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Four."

"Pretty good speech for a four year old." Sam said under his breath, thoughtfully.

"What?" Mirah asked

"I said," Sam lied, "Let's get you to Perdio Beach."


End file.
